La taverne
by NightmareDragon FB
Summary: on imagine difficilement un univers sans taverne, eux qui ont toujours rêver d'en avoir une, voila un petit aperçu de ce que sa pourrait donner...
1. prologue

-Les gars !

\- Quoi Shin ? Répondit Grunlek

\- On devrait lever le camp...

-Pourquoi ca ? Le temps est superbe, il n'y a pas un nuage en vue. Nota bob

-Un blizzard arrive ! Celui-ci semblait de plus en plus paniqué

\- Calme-toi, ca n'a aucun sens ce que tu nous dis.

\- Il faut qu'on lève le camp maintenant ! Il commença à ramasser le peu d'affaire qu'il avait

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu/

Théo n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase que un puissant vent se déclencha, suivit rapidement par un amoncèlement de nuages dans le ciel, puis des flocons commencèrent à tomber, d'abord tout doucement mais après ce fut comme Shinddha l'avait annoncé. Le blizzard était la.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires à vitesse grand V, mais quand ils eurent fini plusieurs centimètres de neige recouvraient déjà le sol. Bob invoqua Brasier, Shin monta en croupe avec lui, de son coté Théo embarqua Grunlek et celui-ci siffla Eden. Ils partirent au galop mais durent ralentir l'allure, car les montures peinait de plus en plus à avancer dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui n'en finissait plus de tomber. Théo sentais ses poing littéralement geler autour des rênes et Grunlek sentais le froid mordre son épaule relié a son bras mécanique.

Le froid commençais a leurs engourdir l'esprit quand ils aperçurent la silhouette d'un bâtiment, en s'en approchant ils furent aidé par trois personnes qui les aidèrent à descendre de lumière, puis ils les portèrent a l'intérieur. Tandis qu'ils reprenaient ses esprits Grunlek posa une question leurs « sauveurs »

\- Ou sont… les autres ?

\- ils n'y avaient que vous deux à être arrivés ici maitre nain. Vous étiez plusieurs ? Lui répondit une voix

\- on était quatre en tout…

\- Les gars ! Je sors avec Furie ! Blaze tu m'accompagne ?

\- Va te préparer, je vais l'harnacher !

Grunlek sombra dans l'inconscience

to be continued

(toujours rêvée d'écrire ça XD)

voili-voilou, petit prologue d'une fanfic que je qualifiait de détente maiiiis pas trop quand même ;)

j'espère qu'elle vous auras plu et si vous trouver quelque chose qui va pas n'hésiter pas a me le signaler en commentaire ou sinnon lâcher un petit comm' pour me dire se que vous en penser sa fait toujours plaisir ^w^


	2. Chapitre 1 : retardataire

Merci Dabidouw pour ta review qui m'a fait enormement plaisir !

et quand a ceux qui suivent cette fanfics dans l'ombre sachez que je sens vos regard ;)

et tout de suite le deuxieme chapitre !

Disclaimer: a part les quatre aventuriers les autres personnage sont des OC que j'ai crées spécialement pour l'occasion, idem pour cette chère taverne, merci de me prévenir si vous souhaitez les utiliser ^^

Et merde ! Il ne voyait plus lumière, et puis c'était quoi ce blizzard qui débarque en plein été ?

Il ne sentait plus ses doigts, crispés dans les flammes de la crinière de Brasier, il ne voyait déjà rien de base avec toute cette neige mais avec l'engourdissement c'était encore pire. Il n'avait même plus la force de crier pour alerter Théo et Grunlek. Une bourrasque de vent le fit chuter mais une main le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe dans la neige, heureusement que Shin était la se dit-il, mais il n'eu pas le loisir de s'en réjouir, la neige arrivais maintenant au niveau du poitrail de brasier et il sentit l'intention de la créature a se dés-invoquer, il du faire un effort mental important pour conserver son invocation dans ce plan, cela lui demanda plus d'énergie que prévu et le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience…

-journée de merde…. Furent les seuls mots qui franchir ses lèvres avant qu'il ne sombre.

-BOB !

Shin secoua son amis et sentit brasier disparaitre sous lui, il sauta de la monture et atterrit dans la neige tandis que le destrier disparaissait dans une gerbe de flammes. Constatant l'épaisseur de neige il décida d'en geler une partie au sol en cercle et de les entourer de parois de glace, rien de plus simple vu la quantité de matière qu'il avait a disposition, puis une fois a l'abri s'empressa de sortir chercher les sacs de couchages qui étais sur le dos de l'invocation avant qu'elle ne s'évapore. Une fois récupérer il s'empressa d'emmitoufler bob dans sa cape et les sacs de couchages, il savait que celui-ci était très sensible aux baisses de températures.

Après avoir installé le mage et vérifier son état il se reposa et attendis que ses forces reviennent pur invoquer Icy. La petite créature apparut, toute sautillante et joyeuse en poussant de petits cris

\- Salut ma grande…

-Gidi ! (Sa doit vouloir dire bonjour)

\- tu va grimper là-haut et je verrais a travers tes yeux s'il y a de l'aide a proximité, aller zou !

\- Bada !

La petite invocation se mit au garde a vous, sortit et grimpa sur le haut de la structure Shin prit quelques instants pour récupérer et entendis soudain son invocation l'appeler. Il vit a travers ses yeux la silhouette d'un cheval et deux personnes jucher dessus, il ne réfléchit pas plus, sortit de son abris et arriva vite vers les deux personnes en courant

\- Venez m'aider ! Mon amis et dans un sale état ! Obliger de crier pour se faire entendre malgré le souffle du vent

-On justement la pour ca ! Ou est-il ?!

D es deux personnes encapuchonner comme lui c'était une femme qui venait de parler

\- Suivez-moi !

Il les mena à l'abri ou ils prirent bob et le mirent sur le cheval

\- je vais monter et rentrer a l'auberge Blaze vous guidera, une fois votre amis en sureté je vous enverrais un autre cheval !

Elle lança la monture au galop, ce qui surprit Shin ne fut pas tant l'habilité de la cavalière mais plutôt le cheval qui ne semblais avoir aucune difficulté a se mouvoir tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le blizzard quelques instants plus tard.

Shin rappela son invocation qui vint se poser sur son épaule

\- Suivez-moi ! Et ne me quitter pas des yeux !

\- Ok !

Ils partirent le souffle du vent faiblit légèrement mais restait présent. Quand soudain un bruit de course se fit entendre, un cheval harnacher trainant derrière lui un sorte de brancard arrivait au galop, l'homme lui fit signe, la monture ralentit fit demi tour et s'arrêta. Le dénommer Blaze créa par magie quatre planches de glace, munies chacune d'une sorte d'encoche pour y poser un pied.

\- mettez votre pied là-dedans et laisser vous tirer !

Shin ne comprit pas tout de suite mais en observant l'homme faire il comprit et fit de même.

\- HIYAP !

La monture partit au galop, Shin manqua de tomber en avant mais fut retenu par l'encapuchonner.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et la monture les mena finalement devant une imposante bâtisse, les planches de glaces disparurent et Blaze pris par la bride la monture avant de lancer a Shin.

\- Je l'emmène a l'écurie, rentrer donc vous réchauffer et retrouver vos amis !

\- Merci !

L'homme emmena l'animal et disparut vite du champs de vision de Shin, celui-ci n'attendis pas plus longtemps et rentra rapidement a l'intérieur.

Et voila ! premier chapitre de sorti j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

n'hésitez pas a laisser une review j'accepte tout les commentaire a bras ouverts !

A plus !


End file.
